


From Mexico with Love

by Fezzywhigg



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezzywhigg/pseuds/Fezzywhigg
Summary: Chuck finds himself dancing in more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story from the “Chuck vs Unforgettable” universe. No ownership of Chuck or any other entertainment property is implied or expressed. PeterOinNYC may have inspired this but all mistakes are mine.

Bold italics= Spanish

Italics = thoughts

Bold = writing

November 1, 2002, Palo Alto, California...way too early.

Chuck felt the kick on his shoes. Wap,Wap,Wap...Wap,Wap,Wap. It was annoying...and he knew it would just get worse. He and Bryce had gone out last night dressed as “Q” and Worf from Star Trek The Next Generation.

He liked “Voyager” too but if he wanted to go as a major character Klingon, B’Elanna Torres just wasn’t an option for him. Chuck had told Bryce no one would know who “Q” was except for hardcore fans so Bryce spent the night explaining who he was while Chuck had everyone remark on his costume and makeup.

Makeup, costumes. For some reason they messed with his condition. Blurred the lines a little. Maybe because the costume wasn’t him but something independently memorable. Makeup as well, if it was distinctive enough. He, himself, was always forgotten. The perfect superhero secret identity.

He was no superhero. He had been lulled into foolishly staying overnight at Bryce’s after tequila shots. And you know what they say about tequila: it’s the morning after that kills you.

“Wake up, whoever you are! Wake the fuck up!”

Chuck opened his eyes slowly to see a Glock 17 in Bryce's hand pointed straight at him. Bryce just narrowed his eyes.

“Bryce...it’s okay. I’m not a threat.”

Chuck had been working with Bryce for almost a year. Of course, Bryce had no memory of it. Early on Chuck had learned not to fall for the camaraderie and forget...he smiled...that it could all be gone in sixty seconds.

Bryce’s eyes widened a bit at the use of his name but the pistol never wavered.

“Bryce, I would like to reach into my pocket. May I do that?...thanks. I think this will explain everything…”

Chuck passed a small notebook to Bryce. It looked like the small spiral bound notebooks from elementary school. On the inside was a polaroid picture that had been developed with a technique that increased the speed of development to under sixty seconds . A synopsis of who he was and why Bryce couldn’t remember him. There were also notes from Bryce from multiple dates and inks confirming the synopsis and other things. Chuck called it a “passport”

As usual Bryce's faces registered a myriad of emotions.

“So you’re Chuck Bartowski? And we work together?”

“Yeah, we’re even in the same fraternity...”

October 21, 2006 Sweetest Day

Chuck had caught a red eye flight the night before to Washington,DC and met Bryce. It had been short notice when he was contacted for the mission. Chuck supposed that Bryce’s ego wouldn’t allow a call for help unless he absolutely needed it. Heck, he even had him listed in his phone that way.

Chuck suspected Bryce’s partner’s hand in the request. She had a reputation for winning but she also made sure that the cards were always stacked in her favor. That included using all available resources of which he was one.

Chuck passed a small book to Bryce. It had a firm cover that was a textured leatherette and was deep blue in color. Chuck was proud of it really, It mimicked a real US passport in appearance. On the inside was a picture that was taken and developed with Chuck’s custom speed developing technique. However, where stamps from destination were expected, a synopsis of who he was and notes from Bryce from multiple dates and inks confirming the synopsis and other things.

Chuck had an older “passport” of Bryce's from before he changed the format. This one was a bit light but Bryce had assured him that he had put details that would convince his future self of it’s validity. He didn’t admit it to himself but the change was inspired by Bryce’s partner Sarah Walker. He had felt foolish handing Sarah a small notebook that any elementary school student would have.

Chuck supposed she was his partner as well (when she remembered him) but that capacity was unofficial. He had invented the character The Letheman, Charles Carmichael, an asset.

But that was yesterday. Today he had to do it again with Bryce and Sarah. Sarah took the passport with a mild incredulity. After opening the passport, she looked at him widened eyes and gulped. She recovered quickly though.Chuck chalked up to the inevitable confusion of the memories being rearranged with reality.

“So Carmichael is your alias but your real name is Chuck Bartowski.”

“Wha...How...what did you say Sarah?” Chuck had made a promise to himself never invade the privacy of the notes that Bryce and Sarah made.

“I’m just confirming my note in my passport. You’re Chuck Bartowski?”

Chuck was not expecting that question and a little concerned that she was putting that in the passport. He had addressed that with Bryce after Colombia. He had noticed before that she seemed to put more into the passport then Bryce in his. “I’m a hard case. I need more specifics to know I’m not being conned…” she would reply when he remarked on it.

“Yes...yes that’s true…”

“Hey...It says Charles Carmichael here not Bartowski.”

“Because I left that out Bryce. I can’t take the chance someone could find out about Ellie.” Chuck hoped he wouldn’t have to be any more direct to Sarah about not recording his real name.

Both Bryce and Sarah stared at Chuck, with Sarah’s eyes a little more narrow, before he realised they wouldn’t know.

“My sister, Bryce. Ellie. Bryce you might remember her as Morgan Grimes crush.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve met that girl. She’s really cute too. It’s a shame she has a boyfriend…”

“TMI Bryce, TMI.”

Sarah’s gaze had noticeably softened at the mention of a sister but quickly narrowed again and was directed at Bryce with his declaration.

Bryce read on. “Looks like Chuck and I went to Stanford together Sarah. He and I apparently have been working together for the last four years.”

“And it looks like I have worked with him for the last four months.” Sarah interjected before changing the subject. So Chuck, Carmichael is an asset? Would that make me and Bryce your handlers?”

Chuck laughed to himself. Sarah almost always used his cover’s status to tease him. At first, when he didn’t know she was teasing him, he would trip over his tongue not knowing how to respond. He actually fell across the perfect response to stop the teasing when he tried a bad joke in response.

“Well the Carmichael legend does portray me as an asset but I see myself differently. I am your very own baggage handler. At your service.”

Chuck added a small flourish of a bow which kept him from seeing Sarah’s eyebrows rise and a small uncomfortable smile appear.

Bryce noticed though. In an effort to get past the awkward response of his partner..._weird_...changed subjects.

“Chuck you helped us in Colombia….” Sarah had been reviewing her mission notes and had noticed a reference to an asset, Charles Carmichael. Further reading confirmed his involvement being central to the missions success (something she didn't remember and to honest it stole a little thunder from her memory of the mission).

“...Since this mission involves that part of the world…”

“Roughly...Mexico.”interjected Sarah.

“Roughly! That’s like the other en…”

“...I had Bryce call you to see if you can help us on it ” she finished with a tentative smile.

And just like that, Chuck forgot about geography. He was sure there was nothing he would refuse her.

“Okay, tell me about the mission. By the way, I need those passports back.”

Bryce simply handed his passport back to Chuck after making a notation of the date and pertinent notes to be reminded by. Sarah did not. She wrote some notes but put it in her pocket.

“I want to hold on to mine, to review later.”

Sarah often did this so Chuck wasn’t surprised or upset, just a little annoyed. She seemed to have a need to control the situation. Thankfully that didn’t translate deleteriously to missions. It did sometimes complicate things with Bryce getting having to get involved with its retrieval if she left the room with it.

“Okay, but remember the sixty.”

Sarah nodded and shuffled her papers as she positioned herself at the table to take notes.

“Okay Chuck here's what’s going on. Sarah feel free to jump in…”

This guy. Chuck Bartowski. That name is important to her, It means something special and she can’t remember what it is. Baggage handler? Lord knows she thought she could use one at least before Bryce. But she had been working with Chuck for almost as long…?

Chuck Bartowski was The Letheman her super secret goto asset. She had worked with him but she couldn’t remember him. But she had her notes. She had been keeping notes in her mission logs, scraps of paper anything.

It came back to her as she hastily copied what she could from the “passport” Chuck had for her. This is what she did. Later she wouldn’t remember why she was keeping the notes.

She would assume that they were her process, one she had had since middle school. Now she knew or thought she knew why she continued to do it. She would see how the mission played out. Hopefully the notes would make sense.

Bryce was explaining to Chuck that they had been tasked with finding an illegal international arms dealer. Intelligence was scarce. No names were ever mentioned only references to what was believed to be an alias, La Ciudad...The City which Chuck thought was a ridiculous alias but no one knew who the guy was so there was that.

So far they had been unable to uncover the network but recently the pattern of illegal arms sales had been shadowing the Argentinian diplomatic corps itinerary for the Americas. The last sale was in Nicaragua a month ago and thankfully that had been neutralized.

The next one was suspected to take place in Mexico City, this next week. A four day summit with diplomats from the central and south american countries the U.S. and Canada at the Palacio Biarritz .

Bryce and Sarah would be part of the diplomatic team attending. They were expected to find out as much as they could about “La Ciudad” and any arm sales. They were to neutralize either if necessary. For some reason, she was troubled by what Chuck would think about that. As if he was reading her mind…

“Whoa! Time out! I know this is a serious business but if there is any other way Bryce…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes start their mission and have a surprise meeting

October 26, 2006 Mexico City

Personal Log:

**Today I met Charles Carmichael at the hotel. Mr. Carmichael will be my secretary for the summit. He seems put off by my change in hair color. We have met before, I like him. Previous reports indicate he gets the job done and is a pleasure to work with…**

  
  


Could I be more vague! His name is Chuck Bartowski. I have operation security to consider, of course, but I also don’t want Chuck exposed. I just hope that later I can read through this and remember some of the truth.

  
  


I always forget...until I see him again and read the passport. He says it is a passport to the real world where he is remembered for just a little while. I have come to think of it as a passport to my memories and maybe something else...I don’t know.

  
  


I try to remember. I know that I know him, I just can’t remember specifics. I write notes down, make vague log entries (like this one) but nothing captures him and his abilities. He’s smart, insightful and puts his team first. He steps up...no matter what.

  
  


He’s funny and he’s pretty easy on the eyes but he scares me a little so maybe it’s a mixed blessing I don’t remember him. I sometimes feel that he gets me, that he sees through (or doesn’t see at all) Agent Walker. He just sees Sarah and that is a rare sight.

  
  


That warms me but makes me uncomfortable. The awkwardness usually means I don’t talk much around him but I could watch him all day, wishing I could remember him beyond my notes and the passport.

  
  


It’s terribly unfair to Bryce and I feel a bit guilty. Sometimes I wonder why Bryce and I are together personally. He’s a good partner. I feel I can count on him. He’s an attentive lover but afterwards there seems to be little interest in me, in Sarah. 

  
  


“It would be dangerous Sarah. We can’t have any tells that we are involved with each other.”

  
  


I suppose I could go along with that except Bryce is an insatiable flirt with other women. (and what was that crack about Chuck’s sister?). And yet, we always seem to fall back in with each other after these missions slowly drifting apart until the next one. 

  
  


Chuck seems to have a problem with my hair color? I thought the change was a good idea. Chuck seemed to like the blonde hair better and now I’m regretting being a bottle brunette. 

  
  


He put it off as surprising to him since he knows me as a blonde. I haven’t been a brunette since I was thirteen. I found myself hoping he would like the change. The color is special to me. It reminds me of when someone truly liked me. The only person who really liked the real me. I liked him...alot! That was the main reason I was happy to color my hair for the mis...oh crap.

  
  
  
  
  
  


What is up with the hair color!? Sarah says it for the cover. That it makes her blend in better so she’s not as noticeable. She is beautiful no matter what, so I’m not sure if her goal will be accomplished.

  
  


I also have to admit that I have grown accustomed to the blonde hair. The new color, which is very complementary to Bryce’s hair color...and maybe right here I should remind myself whose partner she is both professionally and intimately...just seems off.

  
  


It reminds me of Suzy O’Keefe’s hair. That was a long time ago but I still remember her like it was yesterday. She always seemed uncomfortable in her skin, her clothes and maybe, now that I think about, her hair too. She was always touching or playing with it when we talked.

  
  


I thought I liked brunettes after knowing her and let's face it they do make up a majority of the female population on the planet. No, I think I liked her hair color because I liked her. Maybe that’s why I miss seeing the blonde hair on Sar...oh crap!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The United States delegation were out fitted with ear buds for translation. It was perfect for Bryce, Sarah and Chuck. They even looked like the setup he and Bryce had used on their first mission.

  
  


Their ear buds were two way and frequency specific to each other. Two clicks on the body of the device to turn them off and on. One click to the ear bud to switch communication to each other off and on.

  
  


Chuck had stressed to both Sarah and Bryce the rules. Any break of sensory contact, hearing/touch/taste/sight/smell (he was unsure of smell and quite frankly didn’t want to verify that) for sixty seconds and he would be gone from their memory and replaced with another which could compromise the mission.

  
  


The first day of the summit had been uneventful but the team had been identifying the players present. Chuck, as usual, hummed or sang to himself when he was unsure if Bryce or Sarah could see him. It had become a habit for him at this point.

  
  


That evening, all three set off to schmooze at the summit’s opening reception and see what they could find out. They had switched to more subtle and concealable earwigs for the evening so as not to draw attention. Sarah’s cover was a mid level diplomat accompanied by her husband, Bryce. Chuck’s cover was Sarah’s assistant.

  
  


Chuck wore a dark suit, nice...Men’s Wearhouse nice but not too nice, to denote his position. He had matching black framed glasses that recorded video to a remote server for review later. He would get maximum coverage by Sarah ordering him around to get this and that.

  
  


Bryce wore a gray Armani suit with a white shirt and a black and white striped tie and black Ferragamo loafers, designating his status.

  
  


“What are you? The trophy husband?” Chuck had teased his friend.

  
  


“If the shoe fits.” Bryce replied with that million watt smile that had captured so many hearts at Stanford. It had never bothered Chuck. He had been genuinely happy for his friend then and since. It startled him when found himself a little put off at Sarah’s reaction to it.

  
  


Sarah for her part wore a matching gray knee length womens skirt and suit jacket from Brooks Brothers with a bow tie white blouse. She wore black Louboutin shoes that matched her designer frames eyewear. 

  
  


They had the same features as Chuck’s. It was decided that the three of them with glasses would be too much and Bryce looked better without them anyway. 

  
  


Honestly, Chuck thought, they were both too good looking for glasses. Chuck, well, it didn’t make a difference. He was their “gray man of the service”, the ultimate gray man.

  
  
  
  
  


As she stepped into the ballroom, Sarah stepped into the alpha female diplomat role. It was a marvel and Chuck tried not look too appreciative.

  
  


“Chuck would you get some drinks for me and Bryce.” she stated in a clipped tone that indicated it wasn’t a request. 

  
  


“A dry gin martini for Bryce and some Gran Patron Piedra for me. Don’t let them put you off, I saw that the had it earlier. Also, if you see anyone from the Mexican ambassador's office sent them my way or point them out to me.”

  
  


Chuck began to set off to peruse the room while ostensibly heading to the bar for his “boss” but he hesitated, expectantly waiting.

  
  


“Wow Mrs. Anderson. Ordering for the both of us...that’s a power move.”

  
  


Bryce smiled and pulled Sarah close with a squeeze then released her letting her know he was teasing. 

  
  


Sarah waved her index finger at him in mock annoyance. “You...you be quiet. You just need to look pretty.” 

  
  


They laughed. Bryce gave Sarah his arm and they proceeded to mingle. Chuck had watched the whole show. It never got old to him. It fascinated him knowing that during the whole time they were building their cover, Bryce and Sarah were also identifying security risks, people and exits.

  
  


After his admiration and subsequent sudden turn toward the bar, Chuck practically ran into a woman.

  
  


“I’m so sorry, so sorry. I , I didn’t see you...ah...ah…please let me start again. I’m Charles Carmichael, American delegation.”

  
  


Chuck extended his hand which was taken by the young woman he had almost stumbled into. She was a few inches shorter than Sarah with shoulder length raven colored hair. She was wearing a tight lipped smile. Her eyes were green with a hint of grey and currently a bit of twinkle.

  
  


“Melena. Melena Mendoza-Garay. Argentine delegation. And please do not concern yourself Mr. Carmichael as tall as you are, I’m sure you just did not notice me.”

  
  


“Malena... such a lovely name. It’s nice to meet you even if I did almost run you over. Please, call me Chuck. I assure you that I was distracted, otherwise I could not imagine you being unnoticed.”

  
  


Melania's smile widened and her twinkle expanded. Chuck felt and heard an odd distortion coming from his ear wig. It reminded him of a low growl.  _ Crazy _ . He placed his finger to his ear a wiggled it like a rubbing action. He noticed a slightly confused look on Malena’s face and he refocused.

  
  


“Itch...sorry. Would you like a drink Malena? I was just on my way to the bar to get some drinks for my boss and her husband.” The distortion returned.

  
  


Malena held her clutch with two hands in front of her while gently shaking her head with amused pursed red lips.

  
  


“I’m afraid not Chuck I am also on an errand for my own employers. Perhaps another time? You will be here for the entire summit?”

  
  


“Absolutely! Don’t let me forget I owe you a drink Malena.”

  
  


“Oh I will be keeping my eye out for you Chuck. Chow!” With a wink and a turn Malena melded into the crowd toward a side exit.

  
  


Chuck’s earwig again suffered with distortion like before but his eyes got big as his eyes travelled beyond in the direction of the departing Malena.

  
  


“Bryce! Bryce! We’ve got a problem! I just spotted Pedro Hernandez. The guy from Tijuana.”

  
  


“Are you sure? It’s been four years”

  
  


“He chased me around for a half hour threatening to castrate then murder me for defacing his truck...I remember what he looks like Bryce.”

  
  


“He never saw me on that op thanks to you and your hide and seek with him. I should be okay.”

  
  


“I don’t remember what kind of security he had. It’s possible he had closed circuit video…”

  
  


“Bryce just try to avoid him. Chuck we'll keep eyes on you. He can’t remember you right?”

  
  


“Yep, no problem.”

  
  


“Go and introduce yourself to him so we get a good look at him and get his picture. We’ll run his image and see what pops up.” 

  
  


Chuck slowly made his way over to Pedro Hernandez. The man seemed slightly lost before making a beeline towards the exit.

  
  


“Excuse me! Excuse me! Señor Icaza. Señor Icaza sir!”

  
  


Chuck touched the cuff of Pedro Hernandez's suit and he abruptly turned toward Chuck.

  
  


“Señor Icaza, Thank you for your time, I’m Charles Carmichael. I work for Ambassador Ander…”

  
  


“ ** _Don’t touch me asshole! Who the hell is Icaza!”_ **

  
  


Chuck backed up. He had a passing understanding of Spanish from his language class at Stanford (Thank you Dr. Lopez) but even if he hadn’t, he understood...body language. Right now body language said he was one second from being hit.

  
  


Just as he was backing up, the strangest thing happened. Two women seemed to materialize from out of nowhere into his vicinity. He was seriously waiting to hear the “poof” sound. Sarah at his side and Malena at Pedro’s

  
  


Each woman approached the other man.

  
  


** _“I’m so sorry Señor Icaza! My aid Mr. Carmichael can be a little impetuous.”_ **

  
  


“I’m so sorry Mr. Carmichael! I am afraid you are mistaken.”

  
  


Both women turned and faced each other, briefly appraising the other woman. Malena spoke first.

“I’m so Sorry Ms…”

  
  


“Deputy Ambassador Anderson…”

  
  


Malena nodded to Sarah and promptly looked toward Chuck.

  
  


“Mr Carmichael this is Señor Alvarez from the Argentina delegation, a coworker. Unfortunately, he does not speak english. He probably assumed you were from the Mexican delegation. They can be so abrasive and make a scene when hosting an event forgetting that diplomacy is the best policy.” 

  
  


Malena looked over her shoulder to Hernandez as she finished her apology to Chuck.  ** _“Leave us Pedro!”_ **

  
  


Melena extended her hand to Chuck.

  
  


“My name is Malena Mendoza-Garay.

  
  


“Yes, well, thank you Malena for your intervention. My name is Charles Carmichael but friends call me Chuck…”

  
  


“Hi Chuck!”

  
  


“...and this Deputy Ambassador Sarah Anderson, my…my...” 

  
  


Chuck was beginning to be distracted by the women with green eyes that apparently didn’t want to stop shaking his hand or look at the woman he was trying to introduce her to.

  
  


“,,,Boss. I’m Chuck’s boss. It’s good to meet you Señora Mendoza-Garay.”

  
  


Sarah had to physically remove Malena’s right hand from Chuck’s to shake it.

  
  


“Thank you from our delegation to yours for your help. Perhaps we will see you again during the summit.” She dropped her hand as Malena’s smile started to diminish.

  
  


“Come on Chuck, lots to do. Please excuse us Señora Mendoza-Garay...”

  
  


“Miss.” Malena corrected in perfect english. “It’s Miss Mendoza-Garay but friends call me Malena…” And she looked from Sarah to Chuck.

  
  


“Uh...yes...Malena. Please give my apologies to Señor Alvarez.”

  
  


Sarah then took Chuck by the arm and walked away. They got about thirty feet away when Sarah spoke out of the side of her mouth.

  
  


“I. Do. Not. Like. That woman! What was that about Chuck?”

  
  


Chuck looked over his shoulder first at Sarah and then spotted Malena leaving with Hernandez. Meanwhile he heard Bryce in his ear.

  
  


“Way to go Chuck!”

  
  


Sarah just frowned, and huffed a little. 

  
  


“Let’s take this upstairs guys.”

  
  


Chuck was fine with that and Bryce said he felt he had worked the room enough and would like to review and regroup.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once upstairs in Bryce and Sarah’s room, Bryce headed to the walk in closet.

  
  


“I need to get out of this suit” and proceeded to undress down to his boxers and changed into jeans and a pullover. Both Chuck and Sarah exchanged embarrassed glances.

  
  


“I’ll meet you guys in the living area”

  
  


As Chuck left for the living room area of the suite he asked if Sarah and Bryce needed anything to drink and broke into an old Nat King Cole song for a few lines before just humming the song. It could have seemed odd but both Bryce and Sarah knew why it was necessary and it quickly faded into the background like listening to the radio.

  
  


“Bryce!”

  
  


Bryce just looked confused.

  
  


“What?” He waved his hand over himself from top to bottom. “This? Chuck and I were frat brothers. We’ve worked together for four years now apparently. I’m pretty sure he’s seen me change before.”

  
  


Sarah just gave him an “are you kidding me” face and waved at herself, top to bottom.

  
  


“Please. He knows we're together. We’ve worked together with him for the last four months. I have actual memories of talking to Morgan about my girlfriend. You Sarah. Based on what we know about Chuck’s condition that could have been to Morgan or to him and I attributed it to a friend of mine Morgan, who Chuck knew as a child and I suspect he still does. Either way, he knows. Besides it’s not like we’re having sex in front of him. Now that would be rude.”

  
  


Sarah just threw her hands up and went to join Chuck in the living room annoyed with Bryce. Chuck was sitting on the chair with his laptop in front of him on the coffee table. He held up a water bottle. She nodded and he tossed it over to her.

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


She caught it and went and retrieved her notebook/mission log from the suite’s safe. Then found a seat on the couch.That bothered her too. Chuck on the chair, leaving the couch for the couple...or not...she wasn’t sure. 

  
  


She was feeling irritated so maybe she was reading more into things. Bryce hadn’t helped but it had started when that woman Malena had been fawning over Chuck, obviously attracted to him. 

  
  


Twice! Believing both times they were just meeting for the first time. That the woman seemed to have such a strong reaction to Chuck really bothered her. Chuck was her partner and she needed to protect him. That was why she was agitated. She was being protective of her team. That's what she told herself.

  
  


Bryce came into the room and sat down next to Sarah on the couch and started to discuss the day. 

  
  


“I know we have to review what we saw today but I have a tech concern. What was up with the coms today?”

  
  


“I know the distortion...whatever it was. it eventually cleared up.” Chuck replied.

  
  


“I don’t know what you guys are talking about. I didn't hear anything.”

  
  


“Well just keep an eye on that, If they go out, we lose communication and possibly Chuck until he can make us remember again. Chuck can you set up the review of the cam footage?”

  
  


“Sure no problem. I’m also sending a copy to your support analysts in DC. They can run the faces through facial recognition to see who turns up. I can also have a backup copy sent to your company email accounts while we’re reviewing the footage in real time.”

  
  


“Guys, before we get started I want to discuss Pedro Hernandez.”

  
  


“Absolutely Sarah. My vantage point was remote but I don’t think we’ll have any problems with him recognizing me.”

  
  


“Yeah I agree, although he was distracted…”

  
  


“Right! I thought he was going to take me out right there in the reception hall. Thanks for saving me Sarah.”

  
  


“You’re welcome Chuck. anytime”  _ Everytime _ . Sarah’s agitation subtly started to fade. “That was crazy! And a little hinky.”

  
  


Chuck smiled. “Do tell, Velma. Do tell.”

  
  


“I said hinky Chuck not jinkies. Get it straight.”

  
  


“Who knew Sarah Walker was a Scooby Doo fan. I stand corrected.”

  
  


“So what did you notice Sarah?” Bryce wasn’t sure what to think about with the Scooby Doo talk but he wanted to get the debrief over.

  
  


“That woman Marlena…”

  
  


“Malena.” Chuck corrected. Sarah just gave Chuck a flat look. “Sorry, just trying to be accurate.”

  
  


“...Malena, from the Argentinian delegation said Hernandez was a diplomat from her country…”

  
  


“And we know he’s mexican and part of the Escobar organization!”

  
  


“So yeah...hinky”

  
  


“When we were leaving, I noticed that the two of them left at the same time, possibly together.”

  
  


“You were looking at that skan….”

  
  


“Interesting... I was going to do it anyway but I’ll put an enquiry into Langly to see if this was a coincidence or if there is a connection between Hernandez and the Argentinian delegation. Sarah anything else to add?”

  
  


Sarah’s eyes moved from Chuck to Bryce with a barely noticeable huff.

  
  


“Not really. A lot of people tonight. Lets review the video. I’m tired and we have a big day tomorrow. You know what they say at the farm…”

  
  


“Sleep is a weapon.” Bryce and Sarah said in unison.

  
  


“You know guys...that's just creepy.’

  
  


Sarah giggled and Bryce smiled.

  
  


“I know...but maybe we can review double time tonight?”

  
  


As Chuck set up the playback, he noticed Sarah grab her writing tablet taking notes even before the video started.

  
  


Chuck played the footage on the television at double speed per her request. No one said anything but Sarah noticed that agitated feeling again when she saw Malena (she had mispronounced her name before on purpose). 

  
  


The closest shots were from Chuck’s glasses. Sarah knew that Malena was attractive and very well endowed. She expected to see a lot of cleavage. Sarah was surprised that Chuck never let his gaze drop from her eyes. That both pleased and troubled her. 

  
  


The view from her glasses thankfully due to his condition, did not include Chuck, just various people and a lot of Malena. The video may not have shown Chuck but she had been watching him, especially when he engaged the brunette. She hoped Bryce hadn’t noticed.

  
  


At the end of the night Chuck rose to leave.

  
  


“I’ll meet you guys tomorrow. Literally. Again for the first time. Say around eight for breakfast? Could you guys leave yourselves notes? It will be awkward enough as it always is.”

  
  


He then waited to see them do that with Bryce letting an embarrassed “Oh right…” out before writing the note putting it in an envelope and placing it on the counter to read the next morning. Sarah, additionally, placed a letter into their diplomatic pouch.

  
  


“Where are you staying?” It was a ridiculous question as she wouldn’t remember but she found she just wanted to know he would be okay. He had explained that staying with them could be dangerous...for him. It was better that way.

  
  


“I have a room here in the hotel.”

  
  


“Don’t stay out too late Chuck. I heard the Argentinians were going to Antro SENS tonight.”

  
  


“No worries guys. I’m beat.” and with that he left.

  
  


A few minutes later, Sarah and Bryce got ready for bed. Bryce laid down next to her and he made his intentions known.

  
  


“Bryce I’m really tired. I just want to go to sleep.”

  
  


Bryce groused a bit but rolled over and went to sleep.Sarah didn't want to go there but she was really pissed about him flirting with that woman Malena this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Willie Garvin for the Marlena/Malena thing. His take on Tango is probably my favorite on the site. “Sleep is a weapon” is a shout out to the amazing Zettel (man, I wish I could write with his speed and talent). I think Sarah’s use of the word “skank” is fanon going back to the various “Adorable Psycho” stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations, some questions

  
  
  
  


Don’t own Chuck or any other Hollywood property.

  
  
  
  
  


October 27, 2006

  
  
  
  
  


9:30 am

  
  


Chuck was late for his meeting with Bryce and Sarah. He had overslept after being out late the night before. He blamed Bryce for planting the seed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


October 26, later that evening

  
  
  
  
  


Chuck had made arrangements as Bob Downey (who worked for the State Department but was currently on parental leave) for a room with the rest of the diplomats from the US. Bryce’s teasing words had stuck in his mind. 

  
  


He really had intended to go to his room and go to sleep. But he also really didn’t want to think about Bryce and Sarah in the honeymoon suite and the activities implied. That he even cared, felt like a betrayal to Bryce and Sarah. He was still dressed from the reception sans the tie so he decided to grab a nightcap downstairs. 

  
  


He had just finished his glass of Gran Patron Piedra (Sarah really knew a good tequila) when he noticed Malena. She was wearing a very complimenting, form fitting black dress (he really did think of himself as more respectful than that but come on...that dress!) leaving the hotel. She was accompanied by two very imposing men.The debrief still fresh in his mind, he watched her walk out of the hotel and to a waiting black limousine.

  
  


In a moment of spontaneity (or stupidity, he wasn’t sure which) he took a waiting taxi and followed the limo. To his surprise, instead of SENS the limousine brought Malena and her companions at Cafe’ Paraiso. The three left the car and entered the club. The limousine parked and waited.

  
  


Inside there was the feel of a more sophisticated age with white stucco walls and dark, glossy mahogany, In the center was a white marble dance floor polished so well it had the appearance of ice. Couples and singles dressed to the nines populated the booths, tables and the dance floor. Without his tie Chuck felt underdressed.

  
  
  


Chuck noticed that Malena and her entourage were seated at a large, secluded table with a prominent view of the dancefloor. Chuck went to the bar. 

  
  


When asked what he wanted, he replied “ ** _I’ll have what that table is having.”_ ** Indicating Malena’s table and then turned around and observed her. 

  
  


Movement over his shoulder indicated a champagne flute had been set behind him. He made a note of the Vinter (a popular but not terribly extravagant spanish cava- Segura Viudas) then ordered a Sprite.

  
  


Chuck noticed that Malena was smoking and very animated. She laughed sparingly and seemed to have serious conversations with visitors to her table. Otherwise she spent the evening dancing and resting between dances or sets. Her dance partners were varied and some men didn’t even dance. They would slip in to the table have a drink and leave.

  
  


He was careful to leave the room for a minute or so before returning and take up a different position at the bar. He turned to get a sip of his new Sprite and turned back to be confronted by a very large, very muscular man. Chuck almost did a spit take.

  
  


The man was the largest of the two bodyguards accompanying Malena, taller than Chuck and a hundred pounds heavier. He wore a permanent scowl that knitted between dark eyes. The left one, Chuck noticed, was slightly off track so he concentrated on looking at the bridge of the man’s nose.

** _“My employer requests your presence at her table.”_ **

  
  


It was not a request. Chuck found himself being escorted to Malena’s table. He was flanked on one side by Malena and on the other by the very large man (whom he found out later was named Yuri). Malena put her cigarillo down in the ashtray.

  
  


** _“So Señor…”_ **

  
  


** _“Charles...Charles Carmichael”_ **

  
  


** _“So Señor Carmichael...Do you tango?”_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


October 27, 9:31 am

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah was reviewing the video from the previous night while waiting for the analyst's report. The meeting with their asset had not happened. The asset, Charles Carmichael had not shown up. It put Sarah on edge. She and Bryce decided that he would use the video glasses, walk around the hotel, socialize and see if there were any other leads while she regrouped and contacted Langley.

  
  


There was a surprising amount of video concentrating on a dark haired woman not just from her glasses which was odd but also from Bryce's glasses as well. It included an introduction and some light flirting that left Sarah with annoyance at Bryce and a very strong feeling of distaste for the woman. As the video progressed Sarah’s feed recorded her own introduction to “Malena” after some concern about a player from one of Bryce's old missions.

  
  


This was strange as well since Bryce was next to her as evidenced by the competing feed. Something wasn’t right. Why would Bryce expose himself like that? This guy could have recognized him from that op a few years ago.

  
  


Over the time she had been partnered with Bryce, while some of the best times spent with the agency, she had become familiar with this intuitive flash. It was similar but different from her spy intuition.

  
  


It usually meant it was time to consult the mission log. She carefully went to her suites safe and removed her diplomatic bag. Inside she found the notebook. She had kept a journal since she was in junior high. She just called them mission logs since she became a spy. She used it to organize her thoughts and note details that could help her later.

  
  


She looked at the entry from yesterday:

  
  
  
  
  


**October 26, 2006**

**...The video was good from Chuck’s video glasses. He engaged a woman named Malena. I don’t like her and she may be a person of interest. She was covering for a known cartel member and possibly meeting with him. She is also entirely too interested in Chuck. He met her two times and she just smiled and made googly eyes…**

  
  


_ Chuck? Googly eyes? _

  
  


**...at him. I’m going to warn Chuck next time he gives me his passport. I need to protect him.**

  
  


_ Need to protect him? Passport? _

  
  
  
  
  


Just then a knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. Bryce would have texted prior to his return, he knew how jumpy she could be. And he certainly wouldn’t have knocked. 

  
  


She grabbed her suppressed Smith and Wesson 5906 from the bed stand and approached the door from the side as she went to the peephole on the door cursing that they hadn’t set up a video monitor for the door.

  
  


“It’s me, Charles Carmichael” came the voice on the other side of the door. She could tell it came from the far side of the hall. She cautiously looked through the peephole and saw a tall, young man with his forearms extended up with his hands open and wide apart in a non-aggressive stance.

  
  


She didn’t recognize the man. Was he Carmichael? She couldn’t remember what he looked like after just reading what she wrote about him yesterday. Her edginess increased.

  
  


“I have my documentation” he said holding up a small book that looked like… “My passport. Come on Bryce...Sarah let me in. I see your shadow at the peephole.”

  
  


Damn!

  
  


Still not sure who the man was, Sarah swallowed her edginess and cracked the door.

  
  


“I’m sorry. Mr. Carmichael? Is it? I’m afraid you have the wrong room…”

  
  


“Sarah! God I hate my life sometimes... _ sigh _ ...Listen Sarah we do this dance a lot. Will you just take the passport and read it. I’ll wait here. May I give it to you?”

  
  


Sarah watched the handsome man and felt a pang of guilt as he cursed his life because of her but that wasn’t enough for her to let down her guard.

  
  


“Slide the book on the floor to me.”

  
  


He flung more than slid the book but never moved or took any other action returning his arms to their previous position. She watched, never breaking eye contact as she reached down to the book. Closed and locked the door.

  
  


Meanwhile Chuck berated himself. He should have approached them in public. But he couldn’t wait. And yet here he was waiting and would for a bit longer. His experience with Sarah was that she was very thorough and it took her longer than Bryce to come around.

  
  


Sarah called Bryce to let him know what the situation was and that she was fine. He acknowledged that but said he was heading back up to the room and would be there in about five minutes. Sarah looked at the “passport”.

  
  


It really did look like a passport and she marvelled at the workmanship. She quickly read through the summary which, as unbelievable as she found it, explained why she didn't recognize or remember Carmichael. She became more interested in the notes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**“Charles Carmichael is really Chuck Bartowski!, How crazy is that?”**

**“ I can’t believe it’s Chuck Bartowski, Sarah you have to believe him. It’s crazy but it’s true...after so long…”**

**“You been working with Chuck Bartowski for months...wake up!”**

**“He’s aces Sarah, believe him. He’s your partner.”**

  
  
  
  
  
  


All the entries were in her handwriting and different inks. They answered one question: why she didn’t recognize him but revealed another. He was special to her, why? Why was she so excited about him? Excited to know he really was “Chuck Bartowski”. Why was that significant? Bryce was on his way so it might have to wait. In the meantime she would invite him in. 

  
  


Sarah opened the door. Chuck was still where she left him.

  
  


“My arms are getting tired could you and Bryce let me in?”

  
  


”Bryce isn’t here but he is on his way. Come on in Chuck.”

  
  


The smile he gave her at her permission to come in and the use of his name warmed her in a way she found unexpected and not exactly appropriate. Now her curiosity was up even further. What did her body remember that she didn’t?

  
  


“Thanks Sarah...not to be rude but I’m still not used to your dark hair. It definitely gives out a dangerous vibe.”

  
  


“You don’t usually think I’m dangerous?”

  
  


“Oh I know you dangerous, believe me but I never  _ feel  _ your dangerous with your normal color.” 

  
  


She remembered her notes.

  
  


“I thought you liked brunettes, the way that Malena woman was all over you.”

  
  


“What? Who? Marlena…?”

  
  


“Marlena? I thought her name was Malena.”

  
  


“It is. I’m just teasing. I knew you mispronounced her name on purpose.”

  
  


Feeling a little exposed, Sarah started to reply “Chuck…”

  
  


“Anyhow that’s who I need to talk to you about…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sarah told Chuck to wait until Bryce arrived before sharing his information. She wanted to ask him some questions. She could feel the minutes ticking away until Bryce got there.

  
  


“Chuck...how well do we know each other?”

  
  


She could tell he was caught off guard

  
  


“Um...I...I met you four months ago when you became Bryce’s partner. I’ve worked with you and Bryce whenever you need me since. The first time was in Colom…”

  
  


“No more than partner’s then?” Was that disappointment he heard in her voice?

  
  


“We never socialise outside of missions?”

  
  


“No, not really...I mean there was one time I was hanging out with Bryce and he mentioned his girlfriend coming over but then I guess you cancelled. He said something about you meeting an old friend who had come into town unexpectedly. Sarah why do you want to know?”

  
  


“Chuck…”

  
  


Just then Bryce came into the suite. Sarah was disappointed but didn’t let it show. She had wanted to ask Chuck more about how well they knew each other. Why did he socialize with Bryce but not her? Was that true? Would he tell her if he had? She decided that he would and was a little disappointed. There had to be more though. Her notes implied ...more. 

  
  


Chuck gave Bryce his passport. Bryce had stepped his entrance down a bit when he saw Sarah wasn’t in any distress. Once Bryce was caught up to speed. Chuck began his informal debrief of the night before.

  
  


“So I followed Malena last night after I left your suite…”

  
  


Sarah huffed and Bryce replied “Awesome!”

  
  


Chuck returned a flat look to both of them, confused.

  
  


“Yeaah...okay...so contrary to what you heard Bryce, she ended up at Cafe’ Paraiso, not SENS with the rest of the delegation…”

  
  


He went on to describe his observations of his encounter with woman. It turned out that Malena was a little more aggressive that the flirt he met earlier and he had finally escaped her company with the “el baño” strategy.

  
  


“Anyhow I didn’t recognise the guys that she was meeting with but they were high on the sketchy meter and gave off a Don Corleone vibe. She also took a few phone calls where she was speaking some eastern european sounding language. I think russian. It sounded like the Hunt for Red October…”

  
  


“The Hunt for Red October?...” Bryce began.

  
  


“Those were horrible accents!...” Sarah finished.

  
  


Chuck tracked from Bryce to Sarah, trying to keep his mouth closed. What the hell were they worried about accents for? He soldiered on.

  
  


“Whatever. She got at least three phone calls and spoke in that language to the caller…”

  
  


“And your sure it was russian?”

  
  


“No Bryce, I’m not sure. I just said that, were you even listening?…”

  
  


“Sarah. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

  
  


“The only Russin with the power and influence to have a global network…”

  
  


“..is Alexei Volkoff. Sarah this could be the great white wha…”

  
  


“Tasty, sweet drinks aside, there might be a connection if you would let me continue.”

  
  


“Dude! No need to be rude.”

  
  


“Bryce, I swear to God…”

  
  


“BOYS!!”

  
  


Sarah looked at both of them crossly. They were acting like brothers.  _ If they were my kids, I’d smack them both...what?! _

  
  


“Bryce. Chuck. How about we get back on track and leave the speculation until later. Chuck, please continue.”

  
  


Chuck cut a look to Bryce and then smiled at the silliness of the situation before continuing.

  
  


“So...I did some research Melena Maria Mendoza-Garay…”

  
  


“Also known as Mmmmmm Garay”

  
  


“Hush Bryce.”

  
  


“...Daughter of Ambassador Eduardo Mendoza-Salazar and Anna Isabél Garay-Rodriguez. Her parents lineage traces back to the families of the founders of Buenos Aires granted her access to Las Hijas de la República, sort of an Argentinian Daughters of the Revolution. Born in 1982, she was educated at Santa Maria de los Buenos Aires parochial school until graduation with honors at age sixteen. She competed favorably on the national level in dance through her school. Her father encouraged her as it was beneficial to his position.

  
  


Her mother, having lived through the “Dirty War” had her train in marksmanship…”

  
  


“Military?...”

  
  


“Nope Sarah, good guess but believe it or not, 4H. They have organizations in seventy countries. Malena was pretty good too. She finished third in the country before leaving to go to France for college. She spent three years at the University of Paris before taking a fellowship at the Bolshoi Ballet Academy in Moscow. 

  
  


She dropped out because of an Achilles tendon injury but worked for the Bolshoi Ballet for another year before returning to Argentina. Once home, her father got her a job in the foreign service and she has had a relatively mundane life since.

  
  


Her finances seem reasonable for a single woman in that position and family background. Two things though. One: Finances can be hidden. A guy Bryce and I went to school with, Alan Waterman, was just convicted for insider trading after some hotshot DEA agent came across his offshore accounts in the Caymans during her narcotics investigation down there…”

  
  


“Say didn’t he date Shelly DuPré from Kappa Alpha Theta…”

  
  


“Yeah the stuck up sorority…”

  
  


“The most fun were the girls from Alpha Pi…”

  
  


“How do you know so much about sorority girls Bryce?”

  
  


Bryce had enough good sense to look abashed and weakly replied “I don’t know that much. I’m just...sociable.”

  
  


“And two: she covered for that cartel guy Hernandez.” Chuck said trying to get the conversation back on track and maybe deflect, a little, Sarah’s question to Bryce.

  
  


Sarah thought that Bryce and Chuck might be getting tunnel vision. Chuck focusing on this Melena woman (which irritated her for some reason) and Bryce making a huge leap to Alexei Volkoff. She was worried that it could get them off mission and decided to be the voice of reason.

  
  


“Well what she sounds like she is a well travelled woman who aquaints herself with questionable men…what?”

  
  


Chuck and Bryce looked at each other before answering almost in unison “nothing”.

  
  


“Bryce I know you want her to be connected to Volkoff.” Sarah gave a small wink to Chuck. “And Chuck I know you were jealous of her leaving with Hernandez and not you…”

  
  


“Sarah that is just unf…”

  
  


“Shoosh.” and she made the “close your mouth” sign with her hands.

  
  


“My point is that this is all conjecture. We don’t know what her relationship is with Hernandez or if she even knows what kind of work he does. He might even be La Ciudad for all we know at this point. We’re looking for an international arms dealer. All we know about Malena is she likes bad boys and to go out to socialize at night clubs. I mean who doesn’t?...”

  
  


Chuck just made an “eh” face while Bryce just seemed confused.

  
  


“Okay, I may have taken that analogy too far. We can keep her in mind...” she compromised “...but I think we need to keep looking. Chuck, I appreciate the work you’ve done but let's see what the analysts at Langley come up with.”

  
  


The next day proved somewhat fruitless. The analysts report came back and some underworld figures were identified but no more than expected considering the politics of Mexico and no one that was unexpected. Hernandez was still a known lieutenant in the Escobar cartel although he had moved up the ranks. The team was no closer to identifying a person or a pattern of interest then before.

  
  


After re-introduction to Bryce and Sarah later that day and a review of the information so far Bryce and Chuck pushed an idea of searching Malena’s suite during the ball that night unless something changed.

  
  


Ostensibly it was a masquerade ball to celebrate Dia de los Muertos. Not a traditional celebration by any means but the Mexican government wanted to entertain their guests with a bit of mesoamerican culture.

  
  


The company had supplied Bryce and Sarah with the appropriate costumes and make up. Sarah's thought was along the lines of “ _ great I get to dress up...again...ugh _ .” Chuck’s reaction was a little different.

  
  


“Guys you get to dress up! That’s awesome!”

  
  


The reaction from the agents was less than enthusiastic.

  
  


”Guy’s this will be fun. I know you have to dress up traditionally but it will be fun. Trust me. And me, I get to improvise.”

  
  


“Bryce! Remember “The Nightmare before Christmas”? “

  
  


“Sort of. I think I saw it once. It was a claymation thing right?”

  
  


“What’s “The Nightmare before Christmas''?

  
  


Chuck, thrown for a second by Bryce’s lack of enthusiasm, hesitated before answering Sarah’s question.

  
  


“Only the best Halloween movie ever! Bryce, Sarah...” His own enthusiasm returning. “... Dia de la Muerta! It’s like Halloween part deux! Bryce, you thinking what I’m thinking?”

  
  


Bryce shook his head no.

  
  


Chuck was undeterred

  
  


“Jack Skelton!” he shouted

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“Yes”

  
  


“Whatever Chuck”

  
  


“Dude.. you could go as him too. Just change the make up a little and lose the sombrero. It will be great! Just like back in college…”

  
  


Bryce gave Chuck a puzzled look, clearly having no memory. Sarah was again writing in her mission notes.

  
  


“Just think about it…Yeah, I know, you don’t remember me but think of all the Halloween fun you had in college…” A smile started on Bryce’s face.

  
  


“...I was there too. Look it will be great. I’ll meet you guys before the ball okay?”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Malena sure is an interesting character or a two dimensional character depending on your imagination and disposition towards her. She didn’t even get a last name on the show and IMDB. The Chuck Wiki gives her the last name of the actress that portrayed her (Lorena Bernal). I went in the other direction and probably gave her too much backstory. Pedro de Mendoza founded the fort that would become Buenos Aires in 1536. Juan de Garay established the city in 1580. I mentioned “The Hunt for Red October”. I’m not sure where that came from and I thought about going with “White Nights” since the show seemed to like that movie reference but decide against it. I don’t think it’s canon but it seemed to me that Chuck would be a “The Nightmare Before Christmas” fan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costumes and Covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy October everyone, only 30 days to Halloween and Dia de los Muertos. Sorry about the double “update” previously. I was made aware of a correction to be made and clicked on the wrong process. We now pick up the story from last time as we head to the costume ball…
> 
> Bold Italics= Spoken Spanish  
Bold=writing  
Italics= thoughts  

> 
> No ownership of Chuck or The Nightmare Before Christmas is stated or implied. It’s just for fun.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


_ “I sense there’s something in the wind, that feels like tragedy’s at hand. And though I’d like to stand by him, can’t shake this feeling that we have. The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it’s not to be.” – Sally _

  
  
  
  


October 28, 2016 evening

  
  
Sarah received a text from her CIA analyst Bob Sheridan. Bob was an analyst that had worked with her when she was deployed as a single agent on a missions since July. He gave her good intel and she trusted him as far as analysts went. Also, unlike other analysts, he knew about Carmichael. Sometimes more than she did. He would often be the go between for her and her asset. To her knowledge he didn’t work with Bryce. 

  
  
  
  


**C will meet you in ballroom.**

**Tall man with identifying information (passports) will approach you near bar.**

  
  
  
  


It was vague but she understood. She quickly erased the text. Carmichael would meet them downstairs. She briefly worried that she wouldn’t be recognized as she had modified her costume. She quickly put that thought away, knowing she would be accompanied by Bryce, who had been very strict in his adherence to the costume.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Chuck had just arrived at the ballroom. It had taken a bit more time to get into his costume. The face paint was right but he had decided to talcum his hair which took time and he still wasn't sure what he thought about it. It looked like Jack Skellington meets Geralt of Rivia or Quiksilver to him.

  


He was taken aback when he spotted Malena. The woman absolutely owned the room. She wore a traditional cut black dress with red accents particularly on the bodice which was very form fitting. She wore a black veil with a crown of red roses. Her face makeup was the whitest white with the blackest eyes and nose to give the appearance of a skull with luscious, full red lips. She was beautiful. She was hideous. He could hardly take his eyes off her and he swore she winked at him.

  


This was bad. He hadn’t made contact with Bryce and Sarah yet. He knew they were on the way because of his ear piece and their com check upstairs. His com was thankfully silenced and would not be two way activated until they remembered him otherwise they would assume their coms had been hacked and ditch them.

  


Chuck tried not to eavesdrop since Bryce and Sarah couldn’t remember he had one too so it couldn’t be helped. He decided to head to the bar to disappear from Malena’s sight, regroup and meet Ambassador and Mr. Anderson as soon as he could.

  


He ordered a paloma and after appraising and rewarding the bartender’s skill, was about to take as sip. He began to choke as he accidentally inhaled at the same moment. The fit almost caused his bat bow tie to fall off but he straightened it as the cause of his unintentional gasp was approaching his direction. 

  


Her dress seemed to be made of rags. Her shoes were nondescript brown leather.The makeup she wore on her exposed skin was a pale white with the slightest hint of blue, covered in faux stitching along imaginary incision lines. She had flowing brown hair, almost ethereal. She was beautiful. She was Sally.

  
  


Everyone else disappeared. It was as if no one else was there in the room. He tracked only on Sally and her approach. He had known it was Sarah, of course, when he first saw her but he couldn’t help but think of himself and her as Jack and Sally. The thought ran through him in an instant of warmth and giddiness. His euphoria turned into a weight on his chest when a skeleton in a mariachi suit cleared his throat and looked around the ballroom.

  


Jack and Sally were more real than Chuck and Sarah and it made him a little ill. The throat clearing was followed by “So how do we find Carmichael? Ask every tall guy here?”

  


“I’m pretty sure he finds us Bryce but if I had to guess…”

  
  


Sarah walked right up to Chuck and said ** _“_ **Excuse me Señor. Do you have your passport?”

  


“I do indeed Madame Ambassador, Mr. Anderson. Please allow me to reintroduce myself. Charles Carmichael, executive assistant, U.S. delegation at your service Ma’am.”

  


Chuck gave a dramatic bow as he passed the passports to Bryce and Sarah and waited for the acknowledgement of who he was. He was rewarded with the usual expressions. Although both spies kept them under wraps very well, there was a certain smugness in Sarah’s demeanor.

  
  


With the passports returned, Chuck suggested that he fetch some drinks to cover their closeness as they reviewed the mission and goals tonight. Thankfully Malena was on the other side of the ballroom conversing with the Mexican delegation which he noticed happen to include her bodyguards from the other night. When he returned with two glasses of cava he handed one to Bryce but found Sarah drinking his paloma.

  


“This is good Chuck...you keep the cava.”

  


The threesome kept to small talk until they felt secure. Sarah had one more paloma (“these are really good!”) 

  


“So tonight, same as before, surveill but at some point the Andersons will retire and we’ll search Handsy McFlirtypants’s suite.”

  


Bryce and Chuck shared a look and Sarah just smiled.

  


“What?” Sarah replied with a hint of agitation. “She’s been all over Bryce this week and he’s a married man!” Sarah went so far as to raise her left hand and wiggle her fingers showing her rings to emphasize her point. 

  


“You keep saying that but I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. If she had been “all over me”, I think I would remember it.” Bryce said smiling while Sarah rolled her eyes.

  


Chuck tried to be helpful. “You guys seem to be mis-remembering some things, keep in mind that when you forget me another memory replaces me in your memory.”

  


Both Sarah and Bryce shared a look before Sarah blushed and looked away for a second. At least no one would notice with the makeup.

  


“Anyhow...Keep a look out Chuck. Bryce and I will check out Malena’s suite.”

  


Sarah and Bryce started to mingle before their planned exit to head upstairs. Chuck dutifully hummed along to the music until Bryce and Sarah started to dance.

  


“This is it Chuck. After this dance, no one will be suspicious of Mrs. Anderson and myself retiring from the ball.”

  


_ Oh God! _ he thought. _ The forbidden dance. _Chuck really didn’t want to see this. Not tonight really, not ever again. Once, on another mission, had been enough. He should have known though. This was Bryce's goto for distraction and cover for a hasty exit. He just grimaced and started humming to the music and tried not to look.

  
  


Over his shoulder Chuck heard another member of the American delegation speaking.

  


“Look at that! The Lambada! Get a room you two!”

  


Chuck turned to see two bodies entwined in a dance so intimate it made him wonder if clothing was even a barrier. As uncomfortable and awkward as he felt with spectacle, he couldn’t help but sigh and mutter “They really are great together.”

  


On the dance floor, Sarah was a perfect partner but something wasn’t right. She had been put off by what Bryce had said to Chuck. It was tactless. With a quick glance she noticed that Chuck was looking everywhere around the ballroom but the dance floor. It wasn’t good trade craft. She and Bryce were supposed to be drawing everyone’s attention so looking away would seem odd to the trained eye. It was also disappointing to her. She’d heard what Chuck had muttered.

  


She had been gleaning some insight from the notes in her growing mission log. They revealed, obliquely, that she was attracted to Chuck, that she had known him for much longer than the four months that he admitted to working with her and Bryce. She didn’t know what to do about that. 

  


She kept time, knew and performed the steps but her gown now itched, she worried about her fashion tape holding things in place and she was sure she was getting a wedgie. She was pantomiming passion she did not feel. 

  


Pretending and selling the cover was her stock and trade. It had been harder to do these last few months. She thought she was doing okay focusing on the mission, listening to Chuck hum. Sarah was stuck in her head. Moving from muscle memory until she heard the crash.

  


For a split second her attention was drawn to the sound of glass breaking and she saw him. Chuck had dropped his glass of cava. It had been right after Bryce had dipped her and run his fingers salaciously between her breasts.

  


Before she could consider the coincidence, she saw a tall brunette woman with a black veil and a crown of dark red roses block her vision. Sarah quickly recovered only to hear “Señor...you have lost your drink. Please allow me to replace it. My name is Malena, Malena Mendoza-Garay. What is your name?”

  


“Come on Mrs. Anderson...let’s take this upstairs.”

  


She wanted to smack Bryce across the face. Instead she took him by the hand recognizing her misplaced anger and refocusing on the mission. As Bryce led her to Malena’s suite, Sarah contemplated the jealousy she was feeling over Chuck and the anger at her cover.

  


Thankfully there was only one guard at the door though in a twisted way she wished there had been more. Sarah had been hearing nothing but “Please call me Chuck.” “You are so tall Chuck” with the hard “K” sound emphasised “and your shoulders are soo broad” while hearing the rustling of fabric…

  


“_ Those are my shoulders….What? _” Sarah’s possessive thought surprised her.

  


After all that, Sarah was ready to work out some frustration on the guard but Bryce tranqed him instead to her dismay. They donned their latex gloves and broke into the suite. Once inside she and Bryce put their glasses on to record their findings for review later and started systematically searching the rooms.

  


Using a modified Palm Pilot, Bryce accessed the laptop they had retrieved from the safe and copied the hard drive. They had just about finished their search without finding anything other than a guard at her door that implicated Malena in anything when Sarah heard it.

  


“That is a very original costume for Diá de La Muertos…”

  


“It’s supposed to be Jack Skellington…”

  


“Then where is your Sally?”...

  


_ “Ha, I’m Sally bitch. Wait? She knows the movie!” _

  


“I can be your Sally…”

  


Sarah started to sweat and her heart rate increased.

  


“Bryce, do have this? I think Chuck might be in trouble. I’m going to check on him.”

  


“Yeah I’ve got this but by the sounds of things we could have just let him check the place out later.” He laughed as she headed to the door. Sarah did not take the elevator but sprinted down the stairs. In doing so, missing the rest of the conversation between Malena and Chuck.

  


Sarah burst into the ballroom to the sound of Tango de los Asesinos being played by the band before changing to Santa Maria. The lights were dimmed peripherally as they were brightened over the dancefloor drawing her attention. She was rewarded with a bizarre and surreal sight.

  


A female embodiment of death was spinning and groping a skeleton in a suit under the guise of dancing the man’s part of a tango. She spun him, stroked his arm, made the dance “kiss”. She dipped him and grabbed his ass. Sarah fumed and headed to the dance floor.

  


As Malena danced Chuck to the edge of the dance floor and dipped him again, he felt Malena’s hand grab him like he was a loaf of bread. It was unwelcome but he was trying to keep Malena distracted to protect Bryce and Sarah.

  


It was in that moment of mild panic of what would happen next, Sarah stepped up and delivered a one inch punch that Bruce Lee would be proud of to Malena’s jaw. Both Malena and Chuck fell to the floor. 

  
  


** _“Puta! Stay away from my man!”_ **

  
  


“Come on Chuck!” Sarah grabbed Chuck’s arm and left the ballroom to go upstairs. 

  


“Thanks Sarah, I was worried about you and Bryce. I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t worry everything is fine now.”

  


“I’m not worried about that and It’s not fine but thank you. I broke cover. I was worried about you.”

  


“I’m good Sarah. I don’t think there will be trouble about the fight. We are in makeup and you spoke to her in Spanish. I’m sure everything will work out. Even if they identify you, once you forget me, the memory may well be that you thought she was trying to seduce your husband and it will be justified.”

  
  


_ “Oh Chuck! I don’t want to forget you. I want to know you and remember.” _

  
  
  


When Chuck and Sarah returned to the suite upstairs, Bryce, confident that Sarah had everything under control, was finishing his shower after removing his makeup. He came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a pullover. 

  


He had kept his earpiece in so there was no need for the passport. He had been a bit startled to find out Sarah had decked Malena while Chuck and Malena were dancing.

  


“Getting “in trouble” huh? It sounded more like Tango down.”

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning!!: Don’t mess with Sarah’s man...ever ;) I wrote that last line because it sounded cool but I’m making it a shout out to Julia Ling and her movie “Tango Down”. I know this was sort of a short chapter and a bit of a cliffhanger but the next one is the epilogue and last chapter. This was a natural break. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this story and the aftermath of the mission.
> 
> Don’t own “Chuck” or “Shall We Dance”

  
  


A/N: The conclusion to this story and the aftermath of the mission.

Don’t own “Chuck” or “Shall We Dance”

  
  
  
  
  
  


October 29, 2006 Encino CA

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chuck parked the corvette in the garage at his house in and went inside. He would get his luggage later. He was weary. Emotionally and physically beat. 

  
  
  


Sarah had been weird before he left Mexico. He let Bryce tease him about dancing the “girl part” without giving an explanation. Sarah didn’t seem to care about that, to his relief, instead she just kept apologizing about hitting Malena. Chuck had figured she saw something he didn’t and changed up the approach. He told her not to worry about it. She eventually relented. 

  
  


And yet… he felt like there was more to it. He liked Sarah. He found her attractive of course but when she had dressed as Sally he felt something that crossed a line and he was ashamed (and envious of Bryce which was part of the crossing the line thing). He didn’t know what to do about it. 

  
  


He thought he knew what not to do. He needed to stay away from Sarah Walker except when absolutely necessary. No more side missions.

But what if he could help? What if she was in danger?... _ sigh _ ...He couldn’t keep that promise. He would have just be better.

  
  


Then there was the physical fatigue. He didn’t think he had exercised that much...ever. Malena had been relentless at the club trying to teach him the Tango. Chuck had left out that part when debriefing Sarah and Bryce.

  
  


The dance consisted of a few basic steps (He would later know it as an eight count) which he caught on to, from there Malena gave him cues with her arms and feet with which she could jump and spin. And some of the fancier head movements that looked good but made him dizzy.

  
  


They had danced and danced. It was at Cafe’ Paraiso that she shared her desire to lead rather than follow when dancing. He had been worried about Bryce and Sarah. He left out the details when explaining but Malena had about as much as said that she wanted to go upstairs to get “more comfortable”. 

  
  
  


So he improvised. He gave the bandleader a hundred dollar bill with “Keep Playing a Tango” written on it and suggested the reverse roles of the Tango to intrigue her. They had just started the second song when Sarah showed up.

  
  


Crazy...he knew it was just for the cover but he loved what Sarah said to the prone Malena (thank you Dr Lopez) and God forgive him...he wished it had really been about him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


October 30, 2006 Washington DC

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sarah, Bryce well done. The Mexico mission was another success from my best agents. The information you retrieved from Malena Mendoza-Garay’s computer verified her identity as La Ciudad. 

  
  
  


Sarah...your use of the jealousy gambit and Ms Mendoza’s subsequent injury kept her in country long enough for the Mexican government to take her into custody. Good job agents!”

  
  


“Thank you Sir.” 

  
  


“Yes, thank you Sir and for the leave time.”

  
  


You’re welcome. You deserve it, dismissed”

  
  


Bryce and Sarah left Langley together but separated at the parking garage. Before Bryce left, he asked her for drinks and dinner at Osteria Morini. He knew it was her favourite. She declined but she wasn’t harsh. She put it off as fatigue. 

  
  


He was probably trying to make up for his behaviour with that woman Malena. It hadn’t helped that he had left her a Dia de los Muertos figurine of skeletons dancing in her luggage. As if she would forget that!

  
  


She got in her Porsche and started the car to it’s familiar rumble and let it idle for a moment. It was odd. She had been so mad at that woman At the time she was literally seeing red. She had tunnel vision and could only see Malena groping Bryce on the dance floor. Her Bryce. The man she lov...cared for.

  
  


Bryce, Graham and she could play it off as a change in strategy but she had been seriously pissed that Malena had been chasing after Bryce. But now, thinking about it, she was just mildly annoyed. 

  
  


Certainly not worth changing tactics or assaulting the woman (who, for all they knew at the time, could have been innocent). It was hinky. She smiled using the word, put the car in gear and headed home.

  
  


When Sarah arrived at her rowhome, she checked her security system as well as a physical inspection before entering. She expected the mailbox to be empty since she had the post office hold the mail but there was a FedEx envelope hanging out of the box. The stray thought that they were ”very reliable” crossed her mind.

  
  


She opened the envelope after a thorough going over. It had been sent from Mexico. Inside was a letter in an envelope, written on the stationary from the hotel, the Palacio Biarritz in Mexico City. The most shocking part: It was written to her by her and she had no memory of it.

  
  


**Dear Sarah,**

**Yes this is really from yourself. You will be confused but if you check you mission notes and your Letheman file it will explain everything. I’m not sure how much time I have before I forget but trust me, you do not want Chuck’s….**

  
  


_ “Chuck?” _

  
  


**...yes...Chuck Bartowski, don’t let his only memory of dancing to be with that skank Malena. What the hell was up with that “girl part” crap? Ask him about that too. You get your butt in contact with him when you get to your apartment in LA (I’m pretty sure he lives there somewhere). You need to teach him to dance and make sure you start with the Tango. Trust me on this. Go. You can do this!**

**Sarah**

  
  


Sarah took orders from her superiors all the time but this was the first time she did so from herself. She dutifully reviewed her mission notes and her Letheman file as instructed by her (apparently) past self. She found herself wanting to review her other notes that she had in her storage unit in California. She booked a flight to LA leaving the next day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chuck was helping Ellie get ready for her annual Halloween costume party. He had pulled  Shai-Hulud from storage and was anticipating surprising Morgan when he received a call from Sarah. He had her phone number memorized. He was cautious when answering.

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  


“Hello. Is this Charles Carmichael? This is Sarah Walker.”

  
  


“Hey Sarah. What can I do for you?” He knew she was on leave. He was legitimately puzzled by the call.

  
  


Meet me at my apartment in a half hour, I assume you know where it is?”

  
  


“I do”. He hoped that didn’t sound to creepy.

  
  


“Good. I need to go over some things with you. Can you come over in the next hour?”

  
  


“Let me check…” Sarah started to second guess herself. “...No problem. Now write a note to remind yourself and I’ll be there in a half hour.”

  
  


She would do more than that, She intended to review mission notes until he got there.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chuck knocked on the door of Sarah’s apartment. He assumed Sarah would make him wait as she normally did when she processed. He was pleasantly surprised when his passport was readily accepted.

  
  


“Come on in Chuck”.

  
  
  


He came into a dark room, illuminated only by low sultry lighting. Sarah had her signature blonde tresses restored. He tried not to let his mouth fall open in awe. 

  
  


She wore a red dress with an off the shoulder top that was extremely form fitting and black dancers heels. He went to turn up the lights but was interrupted.

  
  
  
  


Sarah was nervous as she could ever remember. She had memorised her notes in anticipation of this moment. She almost felt she wasn’t ready. He was gorgeous. She wanted to tell him that. 

  
  


She wanted to tell him that she had read her notes and knew she cared for him but she was unsure of herself, of what was real and what she wanted to be real. Her lips wouldn’t move and she cursed herself for her cowardice when she just greeted him with the terse:

  
  


“Leave it. Leave the light. Don’t say anything and don’t think. I need to know your capabilities. I need you to dance. Bryce won’t always be there.”

  
  


_ You are the only partner I want and I can barely admit it to myself much less say it. _

  
  


Chuck noticed the song Santa Maria as it began to play. A tango. Sarah stalked toward him in the flamboyant tango style.

  
  


“Just be. Just feel”.

  
  


After shaking off the shock of Sarah’s greeting, Chuck decided he should not be surprised. She was a professional. She was the best. He found himself relieved and it reinforced his promise to himself to separate himself from his feelings for her.

  
  


He was determined to return her approach, that he would try to be what she needed him to be as an asset, sometimes partner and no more but...but he would also enjoy this. 

  
  


Chuck and Sarah would never be but he would enjoy this time, this moment. He would be. He would feel. He took her right hand in his left and placed his right hand lightly but firmly at the small of her back. And they danced.

  
  


_ “For it is plain as anyone can see, we’re simply meant to be.”- Jack Skellington and Sally. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene is from ”Shall We Dance” with Jennifer Lopez and Richard Gere. Just search for “Jennifer Lopez tango” on YouTube. Thus ends the little foray into the Chuck vs Unforgettable universe. It’s bittersweet but remember in less than a year Chuck would be proven wrong. Chow Chucksters!


End file.
